El baile de Navidad Capítulo Uno
by Miyumi361
Summary: Ayane y Chizu-san se dan cuenta que el baile de navidad que organiza la escuela se está acercando, Yoshida le comenta la idea a Kuronuma recomendandole que vaya junto con Kazehaya, pero algo ocurre...¡¿No saben bailar!
1. Chapter 1

**El baile de Navidad. (Kimi ni todoke)Shouta x Sawako**

Capítulo I:

Las fechas navideñas comenzaron a sentirse en la pequeña isla japonesa, donde diversas casa empezaron a adornar sus hogares, y preparando regalos, fiestas, encuentros o salidas, pero no sólo las familias esperaban ansiosos esas fechas, sino que los alumnos de los instituto de todo Japón habían percatado que las vacaciones de invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.  
La última semana de clases antes de comenzar las vacaciones, los rumores sobre un nuevo evento merodeaban por todo el instituto, el cual Chizuru y Ayane habían escuchado con sigilo y atención. Al terminar de escuchar los rumores del centro de estudiantes, se dirigieron hacia su respectivo salón.  
Al entrar al curso percataron de la presencia de Kuronuma quien estaba sentada en su mismo banco y mirando por la ventana. Ambas se acercaron a ella y se sentaron detrás de ella.  
-¡Sawako! –Llamó Chizuru a la morocha, ésta se volteó y se sorprendió.  
-Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan.  
-¿Sabes? Hay un rumor sobre un evento en navidad. ¿Te apuntas? –Consultó Ayane.  
-¿Evento? –Repitió sin entender a sus dos compañeras.  
-Un evento sobre un baile de navidad. –Aclaró Chizuru, mientras abría una pequeña lata de jugo y tomaba un largo sorbo de éste.  
-A lo mejor, si invitas a Kazehaya tendrás una oportunidad de estar con él toda la noche para ti sola. –Sugirió la de cabellos ondulados.  
-¿B-Baile? –Volvió a repetir tímidamente. –Pero yo…  
-No importa si no sabes bailar, ganará la pareja que tenga el mejor disfraz referido a Navidad. –Tranquilizó la de labios gruesos.  
A pesar de que ambos estaban saliendo, aún no se animaba a salir concretamente y mucho menos para hacer cosas que una pareja normal debería hacer, besarse. Tan solo con pensarlo, su rostro se teñía de color carmesí. El rumor había recorrido toda la escuela a tal punto que hasta los profesores se enteraron de ello, había uno en especial que realmente le interesaba aquella fiesta, pero no quería imaginar que tendría que invitar a esa persona, que constantenmente se paseaba por su mente, detestaba tener que admitirlo. Aquel profesor se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela Kitahoro en dirección al curso correspondiente, ya que casi inevitablemente era el tutor a cargo de ése grupo tan desordenado y que por alguna extraña razón no podía ponerse si quiera serio con ellos, ya que ansiaba verse como un joven energético como sus alumnos. Su peinado tan alborotado hizo que lo reconocieran a la distancia, y su voz estridente y molesta podía oírse rebotar por los pasillos obligando a sus alumnos entrar al respectivo curso. Con el cuadernillo bajo el brazo y bírome en mano entró al curso, dando órdenes para que los menores le hicieran caso.  
-Siéntense, la clase comenzó. –Soltó a los gritos, llevando su cuadernillo a sus hombros, y luego señalando con éste. Justo cuando éste levanto el cuadernillo, amenazó al estudiante que apenas entraba al aula. –Kazehaya! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué llegas tarde? –Se mostró molesto, aunque Kazehaya aún más molesto que él.  
-Pin..-Protestó enfadado. –Hace minutos atrás tu me retuviste en los pasillos ¿Recuerdas?  
-Sin excusas! –Ordenó. –Siéntate ya! –El menor solo obedeció, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose a lado de Kuronuma.  
-Buen día, Kuronuma-san. –Saludó de buen humor, y enseñándole una hermosa sonrisa.  
-B-Buen día, Kazehaya-Kun. –Replicó, algo tímida Sawako.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente hasta que la voz de Pin resonó en el aula, esto hizo que la pareja se sobresaltará de inmediato, giraron el rostro bruscamente y se dedicaron a escuchar a su profesor que se mostraba estricto, o al menos eso intentaba.  
-Bien! A pesar de que se vienen las vacaciones de invierno y toda la historia de las fiesta navideñas. –Comenzó algo desinteresado. –No tienen que olvidarse que las clases no terminan como si nada, y eso quiere decir que se vienen los exámenes de cierre del trimestre. ¿Oyeron? Así que no quiero ver que anden noviando, o saliendo sin antes ponerse serio con el estudio. Además, no quisiera volver a verles sus caras en las vacaciones de inviernos. –Ordenó amenazante Arai, mientras señalaba especialmente a Kazehaya y a Sawako. Como si aquéllas indicaciones fueran únicamente para ellos dos.  
Kazehaya intentó por lo pronto ignorar todos los retos de Pin, ya que no veía la hora de no verlo más, lo ponía nervioso. Parecía como si lo hiciera apropósito, y sólo él fuera el único que trajera problemas, frunció el ceño fuerte, y desvió la mirada ignorante, Aunque él sabía que su relación era muy estrecha, a veces le molestaba mucho que él contara cosas de su pasado y que además fueran todas las partes más vergonzosas, por lo que veía, al mayor no le importaba humillarlo ni ofenderlo, después de todo le parecía muy divertido confesarle las cosas más comprometedoras que supiera, con tal de arruinar su reputación. Kazehaya ya estaba harto de que siempre lo detuviera en los pasillos y por culpa de él, siempre llegara tarde a clases, y sobre todo que luego le echará la culpa a él y que le preguntara ¿Por qué llegas tarde?. Le irritaba.  
Arai dejó a sus alumnos en paz una vez que su respectivo profesor de clases llegara al aula, mientras tanto los entretenía con hazañas o anécdotas que casi siempre tenían que ver con Kazehaya y su infancia. Toda el aula lo escuchaba atento, aunque a veces se cansaban y lo ignoraban siempre que pudieran. En ése lazo tan solo deseaban que se fuera del aula, los dejara en paz y que la clase comenzará de una vez por todas. Cuando finalmente llegaba su profesor, ya se encontraban agotados y sin querer empezar a estudiar.  
Al fin y al cabo la clase más cercana había comenzado, y nuevamente la clase entera se dispuso a escuchar a su profesor atentamente, olvidando las tonterías de su tutor a cargo. Mientras Kazehaya escuchaba al sensei, Sawako lo miraba algo sonrojada y deseando que el descanso llegara para poder invitarlo al baile, aún sabiendo que su poca sabiduría por el baile no estaba a su favor, sin embargo estaba segurísima que esta navidad quería pasarla junto a él, sin importar si ganaran algún premio o no, lo importante era, estar juntos.

El sonido agudo y aturdidor había retumbado en todo el colegio, todos los alumnos y profesores se vieron obligados a dejar sus actividades y disfrutar el pequeño descanso. Los rumores sobre la fiesta de navidad aún seguían vigentes, expandiéndose cada vez más rápido a tal punto que se hizo tema de conversación por todo el instituto de Kitahoro.  
Aprovechando el pequeño descanso, Kuronuma se dirigió hacia el jardín principal, su pasión por las flores era relevante, por lo que no pudo evitar llenar la regadera de agua y rociar sobre las bellas flores. Después de todo era su pasatiempo favorito. La brisa suave había sorprendido a la joven, dejando que el viento juegue con sus cabellos negro azabaches y largos, finos y delicados. Cerró los ojos para sentir aquella brisa tierna que se impregnaba sobre su piel blanca, hasta que algo la hizo sobresaltar.  
-Sadako-chan! –Llamó a la joven por su antiguo apodo, un muchacho de voz llamativa y potente, haciendo que ella saliera del ambiente que se había formado segundos atrás.  
-Shisho –Replicó, haciendo alusión a su apodo amistoso.  
-Regando las flores como siempre ¿no? –Consultó.  
-S-si. Las flores son mi debilidad. –Respondió esbozando un intento de sonrisa.  
-Entiendo. –Uno de sus dedos tomó un flequillo de él, y luego se volteó en dirección contraria, con la mirada perdida. –Sadako…¿Sabías que hay un baile de navidad, qué organizan los de centro de estudiante, verdad?  
-S-si. –Confesó. -¿Por qué?  
-Ah…Por que.. –Antes de seguir la frase alguien lo interrumpió. Su voz era más que familiar por lo que la muchacha se percató rápido de su presencia y se sobresaltó al escuchar que la nombraban. Por parte del rubio, sólo suspiró decepcionado.  
-¡Kuronuma-san! –Llamó la voz masculina, acercándose a ella. Hasta que notó la presencia Miura y se detuvo en seco, lo miró de reojo y luego lo ignoró. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
-S-si. –Ken observaba la situación, por lo que algo molesto interrumpió.  
-Bueno los dejo hablando, después de todo el príncipe Kazehaya debe hablar con la pequeña. –Confesó con tono molesto, caminó en dirección contraria y se alejó de la pareja dejándolos solos. Aunque en sus adentros deseó que jamás lo hubieran interrumpido. Simplemente siguió su camino, después de todo ellos eran una pareja oficial, no tenía otra opción que Kazehaya invitará a la persona indicada.  
Ambos jóvenes esperaron a que Ken se alejara, y finalmente el galán decidió comenzar a hablar, pero antes que dijera "ah" Kuronuma lo había interrumpido.  
-¿Q-Qué su-sucede? –Sawako notó que sin querer había interrumpido a Kazehaya, por lo que de inmediato se tapó la boca y apresuró a decir. –L-lo siento, te interrumpí, habla tú primero.  
-No…y-yo..-Replicó avergonzado Kazehaya. –Mejor tú.  
-Pero, tú querías hablarme, yo no… -Continuó Kuronuma.  
-E-Está bien. –Replicó convencido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios. –Y-Yo..Ac-acabo de escuchar, sobre el baile de navidad. Me gustaría saber, si quisieras ir conmigo. –Comentó intentando no sonrojarse más de la cuenta y no sonar nervioso. Su voz se escuchaba entre cortado.  
-A-Ah.. –Pensó detenidamente. –Yo..No sé bailar. –Confesó avergonzada, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la regadera.  
-Y-Yo, tampoco. –Contribuyó tímidamente.  
La pareja se quedó mirando atónita por minutos, parecía una tomada de pelos. Les daba vergüenza el no saber bailar, y se les ocurría ir a un baile, sabiendo que la principal actividad de aquel evento era, el baile en pareja. ¿Acaso estamos bromeando? Repitió en su mente, Kazehaya.  
-Entonces tendrán que aprender a bailar. –Sugirió una voz femenina de fondo, quien se escuchaba fuerte. Ambos se voltearon en dirección proveniente de la voz.  
-¿Yano-chan? –Ayane se encontraba justo detrás de ellos, y con una de sus manos posándose sobre su cintura, decidida avanzó hacia ellos, mientras suspiraba largamente.  
-Realmente no tienen remedio, ustedes dos. –Declaró agotada. –¿Cuándo será el momento en el que no tengan que depender de nosotros?¿Eh? –Se detuvo delante de ellos y recomendó. –¿Qué les parece si nos encontramos en la casa de de ramen?  
-¡Yano-san! –Nombró a su amiga, aliviada. –E-estoy de acuerdo. –Confesó contenta. -¿Y tú Kazehaya-kun?  
-A-ah..-Replicó obligatoriamente. –E-está bien. –Desvió a mirada sonrojado. –No tengo otra opción. ¿No es así?  
-Así es. –Confirmó Ayane, satisfecha, y arqueando sus cejas. –Bien, después de clases, nos vemos.  
Ambos asintieron.

Kuronuma estaba tan ansiosa que no veía la hora de que las clases por el día de hoy llegaran a su fin, siempre le interesó aprender cosas, era algo que le fascinaba, y hoy era una oportunidad valiosa. Al finalizar las clases guardó sus útiles y partió junto con sus amigas.

Continuará…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:**

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo y decepcionado. Otra vez el galán de la escuela lo había derrotado, llevándose el premio, Kuronuma. No le hacia ni una pizca de gracia que siempre él ganara la batalla, aunque tenía que admitir que su relación con la chica no era nada más ni nada menos que una amistad estrecha. Aún así se le ponían los pelos de puntas que él tuviera una relación mucho más cercana y a pesar de que parecía haber una distancia abismal, había algo que extrañamente no los separaba, de alguna forma u otra siempre terminaban juntos. Finalmente no tuvo otra opción que resignarse y dijo algo decepcionado.  
-No tengo opción. A lo mejor encuentre alguna otra chica que quiera ir al baile conmigo. –Pensó detenidamente en esa persona y dijo. -¿Ayane? –Se detuvo y de inmediato negó con la cabeza. –Ni loca lo aceptaría, ni porque fuera el único hombre que quedara en la tierra. –Nuevamente suspiró largamente. -¡Qué suerte la mía!  
Al finalizar la frase algo lo sorprendió, no solo que muchos libros de cualquier cantidad de tamaño cayeran sobre él, sino que detrás de aquellos libros se encontraba una chica, y no una cualquiera, sino la chica más linda de la escuela.  
-¿Kurumi-chan? –Clavó su mirada sobre la chica, que sentía un tremendo dolor, y se mostraba molesta, iba a replicar algo tierna, hasta que notó que la persona que estaba debajo de esos libros era la persona menos indicada.  
-¡Miura! Tks. –Su rostro cambio repentinamente, sus cejas se arrugaron y parecía estar más que molesta. Se levantó de golpe y contestó irritada. -¡Imbécil! Fíjate por donde caminas! –Sus ojos parecían brillar, según la vista de Ken, verla enojada le provocaba una extraña sensación en el pecho. Por alguna razón, le agradaba que gritara su nombre enfadada. Ignorando su reto, rió encantador.  
-Qué linda eres cuando te enojas!. –Halagó esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Aunque a pesar de aquello la chica reaccionó algo sonrojada y más orgullosa todavía.  
-Cállate, ayúdame a levantar los libros. –Rápidamente se agachó y tomó varios libros.  
-E-Entiendo. –Contestó entre risas.  
Una vez que todos los libros se hubieran apilados sobre los brazos de la chica, ésta siguió su trayecto ignorando al rubio y sin remediar palabra. Sin embargo antes que siguiera su trayecto, Ken pronunció algo arrepentido.  
-Lo siento. Debí caminar con cuidado. –Ella se detuvo a escucharlo, aún así frunció el ceño algo sonrojada y prosiguió.  
Miura solo se limitó a sonreír, sin dudas alguna había algo en ella que le traía una hermosa sensación.  
-¿Será amor? –Se preguntó, luego ladeó la cabeza y dijo. –No lo creo. –Retomó su camino y siguió de largo.

La muchacha de cabellos largos azabache no dejaba de tener a la mira su reloj de muñeca, ansiaba completamente que llegara la hora de salida, para así poder irse con sus amigas y poder tener la clase de baile que tanto deseaba. De parte de Kazehaya no dejaba de pensar que seria una vergüenza para su amigo que no supiera bailar, aunque era lo más fácil del mundo. Miraba hacia arriba avergonzado. Aunque si hubiera mentido, seria peor. Por otro lado, corría una preocupación, ¿qué era lo que Ken quería decirle a Kuronuma?. No encontraba razón alguna para responderse esa pregunta.  
Finalmente la hora de salida llegó, y junto con ella todo el alboroto por querer salir del instituto de inmediato. Tan solo pasaron cinco minutos y no caminaba ni un espíritu por el colegio de Kitahoro. Algo que hasta a los profesores les sorprendió.  
Chizuru y Ayane, esperaban fuera de la escuela a la pareja. Cuando segundos después pudieron notar que ambos se acercaban hacia ellos, casi a las apresuradas.  
-¡Chizu-Chan!¡Yano-Chan! –Nombró entusiasmada Kuronuma. Esbozándole una dulce sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba Kazehaya, que además de no estar del todo conforme, estaba nervioso. Si algo le preocupaba es que, en una pieza de baile lo principal es, tomar la cintura de su compañera. Eso lo ponía muy nervioso.  
Luego de una larga caminata finalmente llegaron al restaurante de Ramen, de la casa de Sanada. El grupo de adolescente entró a la casa de fideos, saludaron a los padres de Ryuu haciendo una reverencia casi a 90º y luego subieron escaleras arriba. Finalmente entraron a la habitación de Ryuu, quien estaba recostado en su respectiva cama.  
-¡Ryuu! –Saludó esbozando una sonrisa simpática, Chizuru. Este le respondió con una leve sonrisa y con la mirada firme.  
-Hola.  
Ayane fue la última en ingresar al cuarto, la cual cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Kuronuma y Ayane se sentaron sobre el piso, junto con kazehaya. Formaron un semicírculo, mientras que Chizuru y Ryuu estaban sentados en la cama de una plaza.  
-Shouta. –Llamó calmadamente Sanada a su amigo, quien se sobresaltó de inmediato y le enseñó una mirada desconcertada.  
-¿Si?  
-¿En serio no sabes bailar? –Consultó serio, sin mostrar signos de una temprana carcajada.  
-Ekk! S-Si. –Pronunció totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado. -Tú seguro que si. ¿No?  
-Es lo más fácil del mundo. Sobre todo el Vals. –Confesó mostrando obviedad.  
-Sólo tienen que dejarse llevar por la música. –Añadió Ayane. –Pero bueno, habrá que enseñarles. Ryuu, ¿tienes música clásica o alguna que sirva para bailar? –Inquirió curiosa.  
Ryuu se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el siguiente mueble, que era una pequeña cajonera, en el cual se encontraban diferentes Cd's de variedad de música. Abrió el tercer cajón y sacó un Cd de música clásica.  
-Esto es la buena música. –Señaló a todos con el disco incrustado en su dedo índice. Luego lo giró y por último lo colocó en la ruleta de grabador. Presionó el botón Play y comenzó a escucharse música de Frédéric Chopin. El silencio dio lugar a que todos en la habitación escucharan atentamente la pieza de armonía de aquélla sonata de Chopin.  
En aquel silencio Ayane tuvo tiempo de pararse y tomar la mano de Kuronuma, ya paradas comenzó a dar indicaciones.  
-Escuchen los dos. –Obligó a que los dos escucharan. –El Vals es un baile clásico, modesto y hasta fino. El hombre se ve como la figura del caballero, y la mujer como una hermosa dama. Es una baile que se debe hacer con mucha delicadeza y no como a uno se le ocurra, no es seguir únicamente el ritmo del sonido, sino que también la coordinación de los pies, la postura fina y la mirada intensa entre la pareja.  
Kuronuma escuchaba detalladamente y parecía ponerse tensa, cuando Ayane intentó tomarla de la cintura, inmediatamente retó y le dijo que se pusiera bien y no dura. Ella obedeció nerviosa.  
-Kazehaya. –Lo miró a los ojos enseñó, colocando su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Sawako, y la otra juntándola con la izquierda. –La postura es ésta, la tomas de la cintura y tu otra mano toma la mano izquierda de ella, tu brazo izquierdo tiene que estar flexionado a la altura del hombro más o menos. –Shouta asintió avergonzado. –Esta es la pose que deben tomar para empezar, luego comienzan a girar a la par de la música. En círculos y despacio. Inténtalo. –Invitó.  
-A-ah. –Dudó. –E-Está bien. –Tomó la cintura de Kuronuma torpemente y nervioso, sus manos le temblaban y parecía no tenerse confianza. Ayane le dijo que lo tomara con calma, después de todo tendrían mucho tiempo para practicar antes de la fiesta.  
Luego de varias pisadas, golpes, caídas y más torpeza decidieron descansar. Una de esas razones era que ya era tarde. Ayane se dio un respiro y bajó las escaleras primero, cuando hizo esto se llevó una gran sorpresa. En el restaurante de Ramen se encontraba la persona que menos quería cruzarse. Lo miró de reojo, y éste se percató de su presencia al instante.  
-No deberían andar a estas horas, las niñas. –Retó estridente el mayor, de los cabellos erizados. Esta le volteó la mirada bruscamente ignorándolo.  
-No molestes, Pin. –Replicó enfadada. –Solo estábamos ensayando el baile del vals.  
-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no aclaré hoy que no estuvieran distraídos hasta no finalizar los exámenes de cierre?  
-Cállate, no es de tu incumbencia.  
-Tks. Cada vez son más rebeldes, estos jóvenes. –Confesó.  
Ayane ignoró por completo al mayor que a toda costa intentaba ser dominante sobre ella, salió irritada del local y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Por parte de Pin decidió seguirla, no solo por el hecho que la dirección a sus casas era la misma ruta, sino que definitivamente quería convencerla para ir al baile con ella.

Pin siguió a de cabellos ondulados varias cuadras más, hasta llegar a una calle oscura con tan solo un pequeño foco en toda la cuadra, que a penas alumbraba y podían verse la cantidad de bichos de luz que circulaban alrededor del foco. Yano se detuvo en seco y sin mirar hacia atrás comenzó a interrogar a su profesor, aún más molesta que antes.  
-¿Por qué me sigues Pin? ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
-Sólo quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo. –Pronunció aún con su tono estridente y fastidioso.  
-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Sin ningun motivo pensaba voltearse a mirarlo.  
-Ustedes no son los únicos que se enteraron del baile que organizan los estudiantes, sino que los profesores también. –Comentó, aguardando en su mismo sitio del cual había cesado sus pasos.  
-¿Y?  
-Sonará raro viniendo de mí, pero…¿Quisieras venir a la fiesta como mi pareja de baile? –Está vez hizo varios pasos hasta estar a centímetros de ella, mientras su voz se escuchaba cercana y susurrante. La muchacha se sorprendió pero aún así no se volteó ni un solo centímetro.  
-L-lo pensaré. –Confesó a los aires, dejando dudas detrás de cada letra. Sin embargo siguió caminado dejándose perder por la oscuridad total.

EL día de hoy había sido algo agotador, tanto para Kuronuma como para kazehaya. Jamás imaginaron que le costaría un poco bailar un baile tan tonto y fácil como era el Vals. Ambos saludaron a Ryuu y a Chizuru y se dirigieron hacia su respectiva casa, Kazehaya se dispuso a acompañar a Sawako hasta su casa.  
Unos minutos después, luego de tanto silencio, shouta se dignó a tocar el tema de la fiesta del baile una vez más, está vez no se trataba del baile específicamente, sino de otra cosa también importante.  
-Kuronuma-san. –Comenzó. -¿Has pensado en qué ponernos? Me refiero al disfraz.  
-C-Cierto. –Concordó. –Puedo diseñar la ropa. –Sugirió. -¿Quieres que en las vacaciones nos juntemos en mi casa para organizar el tema de la ropa? –Consultó entusiasmada, aunque ni ella se creía la propuesta.  
-M-me parece bien. –Afirmó avergonzado.  
Luego de varias cuadras, finalmente llegaron a la casa Kuronuma. Ahí se despidieron y ambos siguieron su camino, Kuronuma entró a su casa y Kazehaya siguió su trayecto de regreso a casa.  
A pesar de todo, aun quedaba algo importante. Los exámenes finales. Y estos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo los estudiantes de la escuela Kitahoro estaban más entusiasmados en el evento de navidad que en los estudios. Todo el colegio estaba ansiando que las vacaciones de invierno tocaran sus puertas. A pesar de esto uno de cada diez alumnos si estaban interesados en estos exámenes, un ejemplo claro, era Kuronuma Sawako. La chica que en un principio era la chica que más escalofríos daba ahora era la profesora particular de todo su curso, y quizás alguno que otros. Ella era muy buena en los estudios, y este además era su pasatiempo favorito, le daba vergüenza enseñar pero así mismo le encantaba y de alguna forma se sentía útil para algo, eso era algo que realmente la satisfacía mucho.  
Las clases particulares de Kuronuma comenzaban apenas finalizaban las clases de matemáticas, la cual era la última hora de toda la jornada lectiva. Medio curso se había quedado después de horas para poder tener el placer de estar en las clases de Kuronuma, que gracias a Dios realmente servían, a la hora de hacer el examen las dudas se despejaban rápidos, y todos podían calificarse con buenas notas. Sawako estaba orgullosa de su talento, cada día se ponía en serio, armaba apuntes para cada uno, y se los entregaban, las explicaciones eran exactas y muy fáciles de entender.  
Finalmente el día tan esperado para algunos había llegado, los exámenes. Por suerte no fue muy pesado, las horas pasaron volando y los exámenes se fueron descartando como lo hace uno al jugar a La Lova. Al día siguiente se encontraban alistadas las notas, sobre las pizarras y gracias al Cielo todos habían salido bien. Kuronuma se alivió notablemente y pudo dirigirse a su casa tranquila.

* * * *

Finalmente tal como prometieron el encuentro tan esperado había llegado. Kuronuma esperó ansiosa la llegada del muchacho, su novio. A pesar de todo estaba muy nerviosa, y aunque no era la única que lo estaba, comenzó a hacer algunos pastelillos para acompañar la merienda. Se colocó su delantal, guantes y empezó a hornear los pastelillos en forma de mofin. Al fin y al cabo, pasado la media hora el timbre de la casa sonó enloquecido. Su padre tanteó para atender al joven pero definitivamente Sawako le ganó por mucho, abrió la puerta desesperada y nerviosísima.  
-¡K-Kazehaya-kun!. –Llamó a su novio, con el rostro sonrojado y algo desconcertada. –Bienvenido.  
-Ku-Kuronuma-san. –Replicó, tartamudeando. Luego de la orden se limitó a entrar, y justo a sus espaldas Kuronuma cerró la puerta. Lo hizo pasar al living y tomó su abrigo, lo colgó y luego saludó a sus padres. La familia Kuronuma hizo exactamente lo mismo. Sawako le dijo que subiera a su cuarto lo esperara y que se pusiera cómodo, que en un minuto subía.  
Sin decir más, subió las escaleras y pudo ubicar rápidamente su habitación. Al entrar no se llevó mucha sorpresa ya que no era la primera vez que entraba a su cuarto, era la segunda. Pudo ver que las cosas no cambiaron mucho y se sentó en su cama, la cual era cómoda y limpia.  
Pasado los tres minutos y medio, se podían escuchar los pasos de la jovencita subir las escaleras de maderas directamente hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y con ella traía una bandeja con pastelillos de frutilla y chocolate. Se podía sentir el aroma tan delicioso y recién horneado. Kazehaya dejó que ése olor se impregnara en su nariz y luego ayudó a dejar la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Una vez apoyada la bandeja ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos incansables, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban completamente rojos.  
-L-lo siento. –Se disculpó torpemente Kazehaya. -¿Me ibas a mostrar los trajes para la fiesta de Navidad no?  
-S-si. –Respondió sonrojada. Se levantó y se dirigió a su armario, donde al abrir una puerta sacó de ésta una caja, luego la depositó sobre la mesa. –Este traje es para ti, pensaba en éste diseño, creo que te quedaría bien. Aunque claro, sino te gusta puedes decirme. –Aclaró.  
-M-me gusta. –Pronunció satisfecho. –Diseñas muy bien. Ah, por cierto. Me preguntaba si le podías o te gustaría diseñarle un trajecito para Maru-chan. ¿T-Te parece?  
-¿Maru-chan? –Sus ojos brillaron como estrellitas, estaba encantada. –Con mucho gusto. Maru se vería muy bien con un trajecito de Santa Claus. Aunque –Su opinión había cambiado rotundamente. -¿Te parecería mejor sólo comprarle cascabeles y un gorrito?  
-Claro! Me gusta la idea. –Sonrió tiernamente, y luego se detuvo a pensar en algo. -¿Y tú?  
-Aún estoy pensando, pero quizás sea de color rosa, es un color que realmente me gusta. –Confesó apenada.  
Nuevamente el silencio reinó la habitación, la pareja quedó callada por varios minutos, hasta que Kazehaya notó que detrás de tantos papeles, debajo del mueble donde estaba el televisor, se encontraban unos Cd's, estos discos eran de música clásica. Avergonzado preguntó.  
-Kuronuma-san. –Señaló a los Cd's. –Aquéllos Cd's, son de música clásica ¿No es así? .-La chica siguió su dedo atontada hasta llegar al objetivo.  
-Sí. ¿Por qué?  
-Mm..¿Te gustaría que ensayemos? –Consultó.  
-¿Bailar dices? –Intentó comprender atónita.  
-Sí.  
-Ouh, entiendo. –Dudó unos segundos hasta que asintió en silencio. Ambos se levantaron, Sawako colocó el Cd y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, ambos se pusieron en la postura. Aunque torpe como siempre.  
En el momento en que Kazehaya colocó su mano sobre la cintura de la joven, ella se sobresaltó, o mejor dicho ambos. Sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo carmesí rápidamente, y aunque decidieron llevarse por la música, siguieron bailando o intentando. Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo para que lado comenzar a girar, Shouta dio el primer paso y dio la primera vuelta, por parte de la chica solo se seguía la corriente. La pareja comenzó a girar de forma prolija y casi sin errores, aunque no estaban de más los pisoteos y las amenazas de caídas, sin embargo consiguieron coordinar sus pies al compás de la sinfonía hasta lograr dar vueltas sin ningún tropiezo, pisadas o caídas. Finalmente le habían agarrado la mano. Después de todo no fue tan difícil como parecía. Cuando la sonata de Frédéric iba a terminar, su padre interrumpió llamando a la puerta. Tan interesante estuvo el ensayo que no se percataron de la hora. Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Y lo notaron cuando sintieron sus cuerpos muy agotados.

Sawako acompañó a Kazehaya hasta la puerta de la casa, éste saludó a todos y marchó satisfecho. Estaban contentos porque finalmente habían aprendido a bailar, y ahora nadie se podía burlar de ellos.

A veces la mala suerte te persigue, pero no siempre pasará eso, hay que ser positivo y pensar en las cosas buenas. La buena suerte vendrá cuando creas en ella. Ken iba caminando por las calles de Kitahoro, hasta que se le cruza por la cabeza ir al almacén de 24 horas, donde de pura casualidad se encuentra con la persona que más deseaba encontrarse. Se escondió detrás de algunos estantes como pudo y la observó, en aquélla tienda había de todo. La chica se encontraba en la sección de Cd's de música J-Pop, buscando algún cantante del cual era fanática. El rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse al verla tan frágil y femenina en ése momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir y abrazarla o quizás declararse después de mucho tiempo.  
Luego de mantener esa postura detrás de los estantes cercanos a la sección de Cd's como si fuera un abusador, finalmente se decidió a pasarse por la caja. El aprovechó y compró lo que necesitaba y cuando lo encontró se coló detrás de ella, formando la fila. Disimuló que no pasaba nada, pero por su parte lo notó al instante. Por lo que enojada consultó.  
-¿Qué haces idiota? –Frunció el ceño y le enseñó el dinero correspondiente a la cajera. Una vez tomado el producto se volteó bruscamente.  
-N-nada. –Contestó poniéndose a la defensiva. –¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
-¿Conmigo? ¿Tú y yo? –Interrogó arrogante.  
-S-Si. –Replicó algo simpático. La chica bufó y luego se dirigió a la salida. Miura se apresuró a pagar su producto y salió al mismo tiempo que ella. -¡Espérame!  
-¿Qué quieres Miura? –Cuando giró el cuerpo rotundamente no pudo evitar chocarse con el chico, que además de ser más alto tenía un buen cuerpo. –Ah! –Se sobresaltó, al rebotar con el chico fue inevitable sonrojarse. Antes de que cayera al suelo él la tomó de reflejo absoluto.  
-¿Estás bien? –Inquirió mientras la sujetaba de la mano. –L-lo siento.  
-¡Eres muy torpe! Imbécil! ¿Qué no ves por dónde vas? –Gritó eufórica y fastidiosa. –Sólo haces que me caiga y sufra las consecuencias, por tus estupideces.  
-¡Lo siento! –Disculpó arrepentido. –En serio. –Su tono bajó hasta notarse preocupado. Ella logró entender sus intenciones, y que claramente no eran malas. Era la primera vez que tenía una relación tan molesta y extraña a la vez, y mucho más sabiendo qué tipo de chico era.  
-Cállate. –Calló algo avergonzada al decirlo como si no estuviera del todo enojada. –Bien, dime qué quieres.  
-Acá no podemos hablar bien –Comentó poco convencido y luego sugirió. -¿Te parece ir a un bar cercano?  
-Como quieras, sólo vamos! –Ordenó.

* * * *

En el trayecto solo caminaron en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y mucho menos escuchar ni un solo sonido extraño de parte de los dos. Era incómodo, pero por alguna extraña razón ambos se sentían bien. Kurumi aún seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia el chico más popular de la escuela, por lo que era imposible negar que no sentía nada hacia él. Aún así, Miura siempre se había comportado bien con ella, o al menos eso intentaba, a pesar de que siempre eran encuentros torpes y con propina de golpes, pero eso le hacia sentir una extraña y linda sensación en el pecho. ¿Será tranquilidad?¿Seguridad?¿Amor? Aunque la última pregunta la descartaba al instante. Era muy orgullosa, y no quería admitir nada que no tenga que ver con Kazehaya. Y tampoco pretendía seguir perdiendo contra Sawako. Mientras eso se le pasaba por su mente, miró detenidamente la espalda del rubio, ya que éste caminaba unos pasos más adelante que ella, se sonrojó al verlo desde atrás, aunque no supo la verdadera razón y no quería saberlo tampoco.  
Luego de una caminata incansable llegaron a un bar en el cual entraron y eligieron mesa. La mesa más cercana era la que estaba junto a la ventana. Se sentaron y pidieron bebidas. Ahora solo tocaba hablar, a Ken no le parecía algo fácil entablar una conversación seria con ella. Tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa.  
-Es respecto al evento de navidad, quiero decir el baile.  
-¿El baile? –Repitió confusa, hasta que recordó. –Cierto! El que organizan los del centro de Estudiantes. ¿Qué pasa con eso? –Preguntó, aunque sabía que su tema principal era invitarla. Sin embargo intentaba fingir lo que más pudiera.  
-¿Estás libre? –Comentó algo nervioso.  
-¿Libre? –Pensó en aquélla pregunta y luego respondió recta. –Sí.  
-¿Nadie te ha invitado aún? –Volvió a consultar. Pero justo la mesera llegó con las bebidas, le sirvió en los vasos y luego se marchó. Ella tomó un largo sorbo, intentando tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Hasta que respondió.  
-No. ¿Por qué?  
-Mm..-Empezó a meditar, desviando la mirada una y otra vez, tenía el presentimiento que lo rechazaría. Pero sin querer seguir perdiendo el tiempo confesó. –Me gustas.  
-¿EH? –Su expresión era indescriptible. Como rayos había terminado en ése lugar, ¿fue una trampa? ¿O lo hizo a propósito? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente. –Q-Qué. –Su voz comenzó a temblar, y quiso escapar, pero su mirada la atrapó, su mirada fue muy seductiva. –No me mires así, Miura! –Ordenó avergonzada.  
-Es mi única Mirada. –Bromeó. -¿Qué dices?¿Vamos juntos al baile? –Inquirió esbozando una dulce sonrisa, volviendo a desviar de tema bruscamente.  
-¡I-I-ID- -Quiso pronunciar ese insulto, pero era tarde, su corazón se había acelerado rápidamente, y las manos de Miura se habían posado sobre las de ellas, tranquilizándola y de alguna forma u otra convenciéndola. -¿Qué haces?  
-Acepta. Por favor. –Su mirada la volvió a intimidar.  
Aquél chico si que era bueno en eso, pudo conquistarla, y los rumores realmente eran ciertos. Dudó por varios segundos, hasta que no tuvo otra opción. Y asintió totalmente roja.  
-S-S-Si.

Ése día Ken se fue satisfecho. Y aunque no estuvieran saliendo, aunque sea lo intentaría en la fiesta. Por lo menos pudo invitarla, había sido un gran progreso. La acompañó hasta donde pudo y luego se marchó a su casa.  
La navidad estaba cerca. La principal prueba era; las decoraciones típicas sobre las calles y la plaza principal. Ya podía sentirse el espíritu navideño sobre Kitahoro.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV:**

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían comenzado; las escuelas estaban vacías y las calles de la ciudad de Kitahoro estaban totalmente agotadas de tanto movimiento, los parques y lugares tradicionales estaban repletos de turistas, como así también de extranjeros. Sin embargo esa no era la única razón de toda aquella muchedumbre, sino que también era la razón y motivo suficiente para darle respuesta, navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tan solo faltaban dos días, hoy 22 de Diciembre casi todas las parejas de la escuela secundaria de Kitahoro estaban desesperados por conseguir trajes o disfraces para la fiesta de navidad. Gracias a Dios, Kazehaya y Kuronuma estaban listos para el evento tan esperado, pero eso ocurría de parte de Kazehaya, ya que el de Sawako aún no estaba listo. La muchacha no sabía que tipo de traje hacerse. A pesar de que sabía que faltaban dos días para el evento, parecía, no darle mucha importancia, y mucho menos aún le daba importancia a que hasta ahora sólo ellos dos irían a ése evento organizado por el centro de estudiantes. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que sus amigos aún no asistirían a esa fiesta.  
Por otro lado, Kuronuma tenía planeado para ese día una juntada en su casa con sus dos amigas, para preparar postres caseros. Las tres amigas decidieron juntarse a las 3 de la tarde en la casa Kuronuma, para hacer deliciosos platos dulces, para así llevarlos a la fiesta, donde el que quería podía contribuir con algún postre, comida o alguna otra cosa que le pareciera al alcance de sus manos. Sawako se encontraba en su cocina ordenando las cosas y preparando los moldes, bols, cucharas, etc, hasta aguardaba a que sus amigas llegaran. Un minuto antes de que el reloj marcara las 3 y punto de la tarde, el timbre de la residencia Kuronuma hizo alertar a la joven, a que se acercará a la puerta. Se quitó el delantal que tenía puesto y se dispuso a dirigirse a abrirle la puerta a sus amigas. Al abrirla, las saludó y las hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Una vez adentro, pidió sus sacos y los colgó en el perchero que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa. Las dos amigas se quitaron como de costumbre los zapatos y pisaron los tatami del pasillo. Luego de dejar los sacos en su respectivo lugar, Kuronuma notó que las chicas además de traer bolsas con elementos de cocina, ingredientes y demás, traían una bolsa de ropa. Sin ningún rodeo consultó.  
-C-Chicas. ¿Y esas bolsas? –Consultó temiendo que ellas se molestaran o pensaran que la pregunta no sería la indicada. Ambas sonrieron y señalaron con éstas.  
-Es tela. –Aclaró Ayane.  
-Tela para tu traje, Sawako. –Terminó de decir, Chizuru con una elegante sonrisa en su rostro. La morocha se sorprendió y abrió los ojos desconcertada.  
-¿Para mi traje? –Preguntó nuevamente.  
-Sí, aún no diseñaste tu ropa para el baile. Te la hemos comprado para que la uses. –Explicó la de labios gruesos, y luego sonrió.  
Kuronuma sin más que decir, dado por terminado el tema las hizo pasar a su habitación, la cual quedaba subiendo las escaleras en el tercer cuarto a la derecha. Una vez instaladas en el cuarto, cerró la puerta, Chizuru y Ayane se acomodaron sobre la mesa ratona que estaba en el centro de la pieza. No se limitaron a observar la habitación ya que no era la primera vez que venían. Ayane depositó la bolsa sobre la mesa y deslizó la tela para que la pudieran ver. La tela era de color rosado, un rosado suave y femenino. Sawako se sorprendió.  
-¿Kuronuma tienes una hoja? –Consultó Ayane.  
-Si. –Kuronuma buscó en un cajón y sacó una hoja, luego se la alcanzó a su amiga, quién esta comenzó a hacer garabatos, hasta darles formas. Era un boceto del diseño de ropa.  
-Fíjate si te gusta. –Enseñó el boceto y ésta lo ojeó lentamente. Hasta que logró convencerla.  
-Me gusta. –Confesó satisfecha. –Gracias, hoy me podré a hacerlo!. –Se alentó.

Las tres jovencitas bajaron a la cocina predispuestas a trabajar con los dulces. Se alistaron, colocándose delantales, preparando cucharas, bols, cacerolas, e ingredientes. Cada una preparaba una cosa distinta. Al cabo de unas horas las cuales pasaron volando, terminaron de hornear todos los dulces listos para llevarlos. Se pusieron de acuerdo para que Ayane y Chizuru llevaran los dulces al salón donde se hacía la fiesta. Antes de marcharse ordenaron la cocina y la dejaron tal cual estaba cuando había empezado.  
Kuronuma acompañó a sus amigas hasta la puerta y las despidió.

* * * *

El salón para el evento de navidad ya estaba listo para la fiesta, solo faltaban las bandas de música, y la comida. Ambas amigas llegaron al respectivo lugar donde se situaba la fiesta, ahí se encontraban los organizadores de la fiesta, el centro de estudiantes y algunos profesores. Al llegar, las dos amigas se llevaron una sorpresa, ninguna de las dos pensaron que ahí se encontrarían las personas que menos esperaban encontrarse. Entraron al salón y se dirigieron al centro de éste, donde en los costados había muchas mesas largas, con manteles hermosos de muchos colores y que deletreaban "Feliz navidad a todos".  
Se acercaron al tablón y dejaron sobre éste, las bandejas de dulces. Una voz se escuchó de fondo, esta era masculina, molesta, eufórica, estridente y muy enfermante. Hizo que la joven de labios gruesos se fastidiara al instante. Este se acercó con intenciones molestas a la joven, y la zarandeó, espero que la escuchara.  
-¡Tú! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó de forma molesta.  
-Cállate Pin. –Callaron ambas al mayor. –Sólo venimos a traer los dulces que aportamos. Nada más. –Agregó molesta Ayane.  
Chizuru sin más que decir dejó a solas a la pareja y éstas se quedaron mirando, como esperando a que uno se diera vuelta de una vez, sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Llegó un momento en que el silencio cesó y finalmente Pin preguntó.  
-Aún no me respondiste a lo que te pregunté días atrás. –Confesó con voz tranquila. Esta se sorprendió.  
-No lo sé. –Replicó confusa y bajando la mirada.  
-¿A qué le temes? –Intentó comprobar el mayor, Ayane respondió de inmediato mostrando obviedad.  
-Eres mi profesor ¿Lo recuerdas? –Intentó convencer, aunque la ignoró y aclaró atajando.  
-¿Qué hay de malo?. –Desafió y luego añadió algo molesto. –Además, no iremos como "Profesor y Alumna" sino como "Pareja". Nada más. Recuerda que yo soy el único profesor, los demás son todos adolescentes y alumnos de mi escuela, todos me conocen. Irás como mi pareja, y no como mi alumna. ¿Qué dices?  
La chica pareció tomar su propuesta muy en serio, por lo que tardó en responder hasta que logró convencerse y asintió sin más que decir.  
-¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho y media? –Consultó el mayor.  
-Está bien. –Afirmó sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Ese día hacía mucho frío y por como estaban las cosas el tiempo amenazaba con querer nevar. Chizuru se encontraba a fuera esperando a que su amiga terminara su drama con el hombre que siempre amó, pero nunca lo quiso admitir, sabía que ella era dura y testadura y que era muy difícil de convencer, a pesar de que sabía que le gustaban los hombres mayor que ella. Esperó fuera del salón, mientras se distraía formando nubes de vapor caliente que salía de su boca por la baja temperatura. De repente una voz familiar, totalmente serena y muy silenciosa le llamó la atención.  
-¿Chizuru?  
-¡Ryuu! –Nombró a su amigo. Volteándose alegremente. -¿Qué haces aquí?. –Ryuu señaló a unos metros de donde se encontraban, donde señaló a su mejor amigo.  
-Estoy haciendo compañía a Shouta. –Chizuru siguió su dedo índice y se detuvo luego de encontrar a la persona que estaba señalando. Sonrió.  
-Entiendo. Yo venía a traer los dulces que preparamos, Yano-chin y Sawako. –Confesó esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Luego añadió mirando al cielo, los nubarrones realmente parecían amenazar rudamente. –Parece que nevará, después de todo estaba pronosticado. ¿No?  
-Sí. –Concordó.  
El silencio reinó por espacio de unos minutos, dejó que la pareja se concentrara en contemplar los nubarrones que en tan solo segundos daría por comprobar el pronóstico del tiempo. De repente una copa de nieve se deslizó por las ropas de ambos y estos notaron que estaba fría y a la vez se sentía agradable.  
-¿Qué harás en navidad? –Inquirió de repente Chizuru.  
-No lo sé. –La muchacha bajó la mirada y esta vez se dedicó a mirar a su amigo, quien desde hace mucho lo miraba con otros ojos.  
-¿Puedo ser tu pareja de baile en el evento de navidad?. –Ryuu la miró sorprendido, y luego respondió decidido mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.  
-Me encantaría.  
Chizuru sonrió tiernamente.

En ése momento, mientras la nieve formaba relieves artísticos y las calles se cubrían de blanco, de copos de nieves haciendo que el tránsito se volviera pesado, Kuronuma se encontraba en su habitación diseñando su traje. Preparó la tela que sus amigas le habían comprado, hilos, agujas y materiales necesarios para hacer el traje. Se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a cocer y unir piezas.  
-¡A trabajar!  
Al cabo de tres horas y media, las agujas del reloj habían marcado las doce de la noche. Su padre se acercó a su cuarto y golpeó la puerta, alarmó a la joven la hora y le sugirió preocupado que era hora de dormir y que por nada del mundo se quedara hasta tarde despierta. Aún así, una vez que no escuchara los pasos de su padre, decidió seguir con la prenda y predispuso a terminarlo antes de que amaneciera.  
Las horas pasaban y el cansancio quería ganar terreno, la pobre aún seguía trabajando, aún sabiendo que en sus ojos delicados se le formarían las peores ojeras, y debía pensar en cómo disimularlo a la mañana siguiente para que sus padres no sospecharan nada. Decidió bajar a la cocina a servirse algo para tomar y luego siguió con su tarea.  
Llegó la hora en que sus ojos ya se cerraban del cansancio, de momento parecia quedarse dormida pero se despertaba repentinamente. La cinco de la mañana. Marcó el reloj. En ése momento solo faltaban tan poco, sin embargo el sueño le ganó por mucho. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió plenamente.  
Al día siguiente la luz del sol alumbró toda la habitación, eran las once de la mañana y ella seguía dormida. Se despertó de un salto y bajó a desayunar pidió disculpas por la hora, y mucho después de desayunar se dispuso a terminar el traje.  
Finalmente el esfuerzo concluyó, una llamada telefónica le llamó la atención. Era Ayane.  
-Sawako. Chizuru y yo vamos al baile mañana. –Confesó contenta.  
-¿En serio? –Respondió sorprendida y feliz. -¿Con quién?  
-Chizuru irá con Ryuu, y yo con…Pin.  
Su amiga se exaltó de la emoción, sus amigas asistirían a la fiesta.  
-¿Terminaste tu traje?  
-Si.  
-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana. –Colgó el teléfono.  
Kuronuma hizo lo mismo.

El día 24 estaba tan cerca que podían olfatearlo a tan solo dos centímetros.  
Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5 Final

**Capítulo V (Final):**

La navidad es una fiesta que se festeja distinto en todas partes del mundo, la más común y que es la correcta, es la reunión de la familia o un encuentro especial con personas especiales. En Japón, donde el día 25 se juntan para festejarlo entre amigos o familiares, era más que toda una fecha especial donde la salida específica eran, las parejas.  
La escuela secundaria alta de la ciudad de Kitahoro, festejaba navidad involucrando profesores, amigos fuera los institutos, o parejas. El centro de estudiantes, como era de esperar, organizó un evento de navidad. Este evento se trataba de una fiesta, un baile, donde todos los alumnos debían ingresar a la fiesta con alguna pareja, ya sea pareja real o amigos. En ése evento no sólo las parejas bailaban, sino que también regalaban regalos a sus amigos, y hasta incluso se había organizado un concurso de trajes navideños, y la pareja que mejor traje tuviera, ganaría.

* * * *

Las luces de toda la ciudad, multicolores y llamativas, titilaban sin cesar cuando el reloj marcó las 8 de la noche. En ése momento un montón de parejas se alistaban para dirigirse al salón donde se realizaba el evento tan esperado. Y entre todas aquéllas la más torpe y menos esperada, se encontraban en momento de nerviosismos.  
El rubio le había enviado un mensaje a la chica más popular del colegio de Kitahoro, diciéndole que la esperaría frente al farol de la plaza principal, donde a partir de ahí caminarían juntos hasta el salón. Sin embargo, él se encontraba en ése mismo lugar hace cinco minutos atrás, sólo faltaba que la dama llegara. Ansioso por verla y tomarla del brazo y llevarla hasta el salón, se distrajo pensando en cómo vendría vestida, millones de cosas se le pasaron por su mente. Finalmente unos pasos se acercaron a él como si a éstos los conociera. Volteó el cuerpo inmediatamente y para su sorpresa, era la persona que deseaba esperar. Su rostro casi no se podía visualizar, ya que llevaba puesto mucho abrigo. Kurumi, tenía puesto una hermosa bufanda de color café, que rodeaba todo su cuello y llegaba hasta los labios superiores, tapándoselo. Una camisa casi fina se encontraba tapada por otro chaleco de lana, de color marrón un poco más fuerte y debajo de éste una pollera con cancan cubriéndole sus piernas y protegiéndola del frío.  
-¿Esperaste mucho? –Consultó Kurumi desviando la mirada, un poco sonrojada.  
-No. –Este sonrió tiernamente aún sabiendo que le mentía. Luego agregó entusiasmado. -¿Estás lista?  
-Claro que sí.  
A pesar de que el evento consistiera sobre concursos de disfraces no era necesario hacerlo, algunas parejas optaron por sólo ir bien vestidos y nada más. Una de ellas, enfilaban un tanto nerviosos directamente hacia el salón, donde la música, la comida y el espíritu navideño los aguardaban.  
Mientras caminaban, las capas de nieves que habían quedado sepultadas desde hace dos días se iban hundiendo a medida que caminaban. Ken llevaba ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, mirando al frente y tratando de buscar algún tema de conversación, pero como era obvio nada se le ocurría. Kurumi hacía lo mismo, solo que cada dos por tres se tentaba a ver al chico, el cual hoy se veía diferente, y desde que le pidió que vayan juntos al baile, nunca dejaba de pensar en ésa mirada tan seductiva y atrapante que tenía habitualmente. No encontraba ninguna cosa que Kazehaya no tenía, pero por alguna extraña razón veía en él algo muy diferente. Para ella negar los sentimientos hacia Kazehaya y aceptar los que tenía hacia Miura era muy difícil.  
Finalmente llegaron al salón, donde por suerte no eran los primeros. El salón de fiestas se alzaba reluciente y esplendoroso, con luces de colores titilando sin cesar, y un cartel enorme que decía: "Bienvenidos al baile de navidad" otros carteles más pequeños se encontraban en la entrada, uno de ellos se podía visualizar una flecha multicolor que apuntaba hacía unas mesas, donde se encontraban dos personas tomando entradas y administrando quienes entraban y quienes no. Una vez que su turnó llegó, le entregaron el dinero de la entrada y el mismísimo papel que permitía entrar. Ambos entraron; Kurumi tomó el brazo del rubio, esto hizo que él rubio se sobresaltara, cuando la vio de reojo notó que estaba sonrojada.  
-Tú solo disimula. –Ordenó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo puchero.  
-C-Claro. –Respondió tartamudeando y desconcertado.  
La música de fondo hizo que sus voces se perdieran entre muchedumbre y el ruido de la fiesta.

Parece tener pinta de la primera cita. Pensó Ayane, mientras se daba su último toque de maquillaje en los labios y en los párpados. Se miró al espejo y acomodó sus cabellos reposándolos sobre sus hombros los cuales estaban descubiertos, y llevaba un vestido delicado de color azul marino, y unas pulseras plateadas luciendo sobre sus muñecas. Se recogía alguno de sus flequillos a un costado para acomodarlos con dos hebillas finas y de color plateado. Una vez lista decidió bajar para esperar a que su acompañante de baile llegara. Para empezar los nervios la tenían atragantada, y su corazón palpitaba a no dar más. El problema no era que Arai fuera su acompañante, ya que sabía perfectamente y era inevitable mentir que sentía algo muy profundo por el mayor, el problema era.  
-El es mi profesor. –Murmuró por lo bajo algo apenada y sin querer ver la hora que él llegara, para que sus padres no llegaran a sospechar nada malo.  
Era cierto que su preferencia favorita eran los hombres más grandes que ella, pero a lo mejor los demás se pensarían que una relación, Alumna Profesor era algo más grave. Suspiró largamente y esperó a que los segundos pasaran y finalmente el timbre de su puerta resonara alocadamente. El reloj anunció que eran las ocho y diez, Ayane se acercó a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta, detrás de ésta se encontraba Arai sensei, para su sorpresa no iba vestido casual, sino que tenía el cabello planchado y no llevaba los erizos, algo que a la muchacha la hizo sonrojar fuertemente. Su flequillo se caía intensamente dejándose ver tan solo un poco de sus ojos alargados y de color negros, llevaba puesto a pesar de todo traje de santa clous, solo que era un chaleco rojo con tiras blancas, y debajo de ésta una camisa blanca. Su pantalón no era rojo sino de jeans. La miró de reojo, y luego la observó de pies a cabeza estudiándola visualmente. Realmente se veía muy linda.  
-Ah. –No pudo decir más que eso, a lo que algo tímido consultó. –¿Estas lista?  
-Sí.  
Caminaron un buen rato, sin mediar palabras, parecía que las parejas hoy andaban algo tímidas. Pero luego con el ambiente que provocaría la fiesta se acostumbrarían, y porque no, algo más podría suceder. Llegaron al salón, donde los recibieron dos chicos que estaban en la puerta recibiendo a los demás, entregaron la entrada y a continuación entraron. A esa altura ya había una buena cantidad de personas, la única inquietud de la jovencita era que ninguna de sus amigas había llegado. Las luces multicolores comenzaron a parpadear una y otra vez, formando haces intermitentes iluminando todo el salón, la música parecía un poquito movida más que de ambiente. Arai comenzó a caminar a la par de Ayane buscando un rinconcito donde puedan esperar al resto, la muchacha parecía acercarse más al mayor cuando notó que iba llegando más gente. El sonido de la música de fondo hacía que cada uno se concentrara en sus mismos pensamientos y que ninguno de los dos se animara a abrir su boca o pronunciar si quiera un solo sonido aunque fuese mudo. El mayor se rascó la nuca cuando se percató que todo esto parecía molesto e inquietante, hasta que de repente unas jovencitas de la misma edad que Ayane aparecieron vestidas de Maid, ofreciéndoles pequeños tragos de bebida. Pin observó a la menor que tenía el traje como si fuera a babear por ésta, su pareja estaba que ardía en llamas. Los celos comenzaron a atacarle, una vez que las muchachas le dieran la bebida Yano tomó la mano de su profesor y se alejaron un poco de la muchedumbre, y en voz baja pronunció.  
-Recuerda que eres mi pareja. –Intentó sonar dura la chica, por parte de su maestro parecía no importarle mucho, pero sin más que hacer decidió obedecerla.  
-Como tú digas, señorita.  
Ambos regresaron al centro de la fiesta y siguieron esperando a sus amigos.

Tan solo faltaba quince minutos para que el apuesto chico de la secundaria alta de Kitahoro llegara a la casa de Kuronuma. El reloj había señalado las ocho y punto cuando terminó de bañarse, cuando ojeó el reloj de la muñeca hizo y sobresalto y se peinó casi a las apuradas, buscó su traje y se vistió lo más rápido posible, en tan solo quince minutos Kazehaya llegaría a su casa, y sin duda alguna tenía que estar lista para esa hora. Entre los saltos y las apuradas logró vestirse justo a tiempo. Finalmente el timbre sonó segundos después de que ella terminará de alistarse, bajó de inmediato a la puerta y recibió a la persona que esperaba.  
Kazehaya se había colocado el traje que le había diseñado Kuronuma, a penas notó que ella le abrió la puerta le sonrió tiernamente, esbozando su dulce sonrisa angelical haciendo que la chica se sonrojara fuertemente. Ella vestía un traje de color rosado, con mangas abullonadas y con brillantinas plateadas, una capucha de color rosa desprendía hacía atrás, la cual usaba para poder tapar sus orejas y protegerlas del frío. El traje era similar a una doncella y parecía ser una especie de vestido, sin vuelos y sin anchura, simplemente liso y corto. Unas medias largas de color blancas, le abrigaban las piernas, mientras que lucía unos zapatos delicados también de color rosa, con un moño en la punta de éste. Kazehaya quien no conocía el traje, la ojeó de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
-¿Estás lista?  
-Sí. –Balbuceó ella. Ambos emprendieron el camino hasta el salón.  
Mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos dejaban de pensar en que tendrían que bailar. Estaban nerviosos. No veían la hora de llegar y conversar con sus amigos para que por lo menos su timidez desaparezca. El frío azotaba la ciudad de Kitahoro, la nieve comenzó a amenazar y en cuanto los copos empezaron a caer intensamente, los dos jóvenes avanzaron con más rapidez. Finalmente llegaron al salón, donde fueron recibidos por los dos recepcionistas de la entrada, le mostraron la entrada y entonces le cedieron el paso. Una vez dentro, sus ojos se limitaron a buscar al resto de sus amigos, luego de una búsqueda densa pudieron localizarlos a unos metros de ellos, esquivaron la multitud que los apretaba y llegaron hasta ellos atravesando todos los obstáculos. Saludaron mostrando una sonrisa amplia y se incorporaron a la conversación.  
Ayane observó como el traje le quedaba a la perfección a ambos, rió burlona y pronunció:  
-Recuerden que ustedes serán los únicos que bailen. –Ambos se sobresaltaron sonrojados, mirándose uno a otro. –Tranquilos, hagan de cuenta que están solos en la pista. Eso es todo.  
No tardaron tanto en que se percataran que no solo su grupo se encontraba en el baile, sino que prácticamente todo el curso entero. Los compañeros de Kazehaya se acercaron amistosos y bromearon juntos. Al cabo de uno segundos Kuronuma también fue rodeada por una multitud. Sus compañeros de clases comenzaron a hacerles preguntas, Sawako tímidamente respondió a todas ella, mientras que éstos palidecían de pura sorpresa. Una vez que lograron quitárselos de encima, respiraron alivio. Luego de un buen rato, y de mucha charla la música comenzó a sonar de fondo. El presidente del centro de estudiantes se acercó al escenario, y con micrófono en mano comenzó a dar indicaciones de lo que sería la fiesta.  
-Bienvenidos a todos!. –Exclamó el joven que llevaba lentes y cabellos cortos. –Para empezar ¡Feliz navidad, a todas las parejas presentes, como así también a los profesores que asisten con nosotros acompañados de alguna pareja en particular!. Quiero comunicarle y darles las gracias a todos aquéllos que decidieron ponerse de acuerdo y venir al baile de navidad. Espero que se diviertan y puedan aprovechar éste grandioso único día del año. El evento comenzará en instantes, haciendo una presentación en la pista con todas las parejas que participaran en el concurso de disfraces. Quiero que éstos aguarden cerca del escenario para que podamos dar comienzo al gran evento Navideño.  
Kuronuma y Kazehaya intercambiaron miradas, y gracias a un empujón de Ayane se dirigieron a la pista sin ningún problema. A su lado lo acompañaban Ryuu y Chizuru. Quienes vestían un traje de color rojo, ella llevaba una minifalda y un buzo que parecía más que nada un corsé. Ryuu por su parte llevaba el traje rojo, pero que tenía el aspecto de un traje de fiesta. Ambas parejas se sorprendieron al cruzarse, se saludaron y encaminaron hacia el escenario, mientras que el presidente del centro de estudiante seguía informando sobre el evento.  
-Durante toda la noche, habrán diversos entretiempos. Luego del baile de presentación, se hará el descanso, donde entraran las comidas principales y luego se alistaran las mesas de dulces, donde aprovecho a agradecer a las nobles contribuciones de varios de los participantes que hoy asisten a la fiesta. Muchas gracias. Al finalizar la sección de la cena, se iran adentrando la pistas para las demás parejas que no participen del certamen y así puedan disfrutar la pista. Llegando a la madrugada entre las dos y la cuatro de la madrugada, se colocaran en las mesas las comidas livianas y las bebidas frescas como, sidra, cerveza o alguna que otra. Se podrán disfrutar karaoke para las parejas que quieran animarse a pasar al escenario y canten. Pueden acercarse a la sección de música e indicarle al DJ la canción que deseen. –Una vez que terminó las indicaciones apartó el micrófono y se despidió, bajó del escenario y la música de estilo clásica surgió desde el fondo del salón.  
Las parejas comenzaron a entrar a la pista, en fila y formalmente. Se colocaron a gusto y la música inició su curso de sonido clásico y armonioso. Las piezas de Frederic Chopin, sonaron dulcemente atrayendo al público y haciendo girar a las parejas que yacían en la pista de baile. Kazehaya siguió el trayecto de las demás parejas, guiándose de ellas. Tomó del brazo a Sawako, tímidamente y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la pista, una vez dentro del círculo de baile, sujetó delicadamente la cintura de Sawako, rodeándola. Sawako siguió su ritmo y no se inmutó en nada. Una vez que el compás de la música los iba adentrando al ambiente, empezaron a girar lentamente y armoniosamente, deseando que ninguno de los dos se pisara, giraron de forma lenta y precavida, intentando a su vez seguir el ritmo de las sonatas. Los vuelos del traje de Kuronuma, formaban ondas y más ondas al dar vueltas. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más densos y rápidos a la vez, y al mismo tiempo delicado y fino.  
Mientras la música de fondo lucía a las parejas que formaban círculos en la pista de baile, Ayane observaba detalladamente si la pareja más lenta de la escuela se equivocaba aunque sea una sola vez. Sin embargo nada de eso sucedía, finalmente habían aprendido. Se enorgulleció y sonrió para sí misma. A su lado mirándola de pies a cabeza, se encontraba Pin, quien no sacaba sus ojos de ella, a pesar de que ésta no lo notaba, él intentaba buscar una forma para declararse y buscar los puntos para advertirle sobre las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir. Una vez que ella bajó la mirada de su panorama, el mayor la tomó del brazo y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella reaccionó sonrojada y desconcertada. Sin duda alguna se había olvidado que por hoy serían pareja de baile, luego de la comida a lo mejor ellos se encontrarían en misma pista que estaban Kazehaya y Sawako.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –Tartamudeó nerviosa Yano.  
-¿Tú me quieres verdad? –Consultó sin rodeos.  
-¿Qué dices? –Balbuceó tímida.  
-Responde a mi pregunta. –Amenazó con la mirada, serio.  
-Sí. –Confesó apenada.  
Luego de una pausa aliviada, el mayor volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta rápida.  
-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
-¿Q-Qué? –Balbuceó nuevamente, pero éste mostró que realmente deseaba escuchar ésa respuesta. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y declaró sonrojadísima. –C-Claro que sí, pero..-Pausó preocupada. –Eres mi profesor y yo soy tu alumna ¿Cómo pretendes?...  
-Eso déjamelo a mí. No te preocupes. –Convenció Arai.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente como esperando algo del otro, Arai logró captar ese deseo y inclinó hacía ella, le acarició el rostro, corrió algunos mechones que estorbaban en el rostro de Ayane, y se acercó a rozar sus labios. Una vez que ambos sintieron ése roce juntaron sus labios y se besaron. Este beso duró un buen tiempo, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron a gritos aire. Luego de aquél beso, volvieron a mirarse a la corta distancia. Sonrojados se apartaron, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Mientras la música sonaba tan serena y armoniosa, Ken y Kurumi parecían evitarse uno al otro. Toda esta tensión se volvía molesta y fastidiosa. Más de una vez se preguntaron como rayos habían llegado a esto. No sabían cómo empezar, el sonido de la sonata clásica de Frederic hacían que el público se sienta tranquilo. Ken recostó su espalda sobre la pared más cercana y llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos, desvió la mirada hacia arriba y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Hasta que algo se le ocurrió.  
-¿En la próxima pieza quieres bailar? –Kurumi le lanzó una mirada incrédula y sin entender nada. Luego de captar sus palabras se sonrojó, frunció el ceño mostrando orgullo y desvió la mirada.  
-E-Está bien.  
Ken sonrió tiernamente y esperó a que la pieza terminara para que ambos se dirigieran a la pista de baile. Una vez que las últimas notas de Frederick Chopin se anunciaban en el salón, ellos se alistaron y partieron al instante que la siguiente pieza comenzara. La tomó de la mano guiándola hasta la pista y se pusieron en posiciones para comenzar a bailar de forma clásica. Su mano derecha se posó delicadamente sobre la cintura de ella y la mano restante tomó la mano derecha de ella. Kurumi se sonrojaba fuertemente al mirarlo a la cara, mucho más sabiendo que él tenía más confianza en sus movimientos que ella. Se dejó llevar por el compás de la música y los pasos frágiles de Ken. Pasado los segundos comenzaron a girar una y otra vez, de forma prolija y fina, parecía que ya habían agarrado el ritmo perfecto y era casi imposible equivocarse.  
Los haces de colores bailaban en toda la sala, donde las parejas giraban en círculos una y otra vez, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y mirándose uno a los otros como si estuvieran complemente hechizados por la magia del amor. Una de ellas se dejaba guiar por los sonidos clásicos torpemente, el galán de la secundaria Kitahoro tenía miedo que llegara el momento en que ambos se marearan y se pisaran accidentalmente, por lo que intentaba mantenerse firme y atento a los movimientos contiguos de su compañera, la cual además de estar nerviosa parecía haber dejado el miedo atrás y dejar que Kazehaya tomara el control absoluto de los giros, y aprovechando los envíos bruscos que hacían al terminar la vuelta volvían a retomar los pasos prolijamente. Luego de varios minutos de baile, la música dejó de sonar, y esta se tornó más tranquila y lenta a la vez, esto indicó una sola cosa: Las parejas debían dejar la pista de baile y ubicarse en las mesas. Exhaustos decidieron dirigirse a donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos. Saludaron agotados y casi sin energías.  
-Parece que duraron mucho. –Declaró Yano, mientras se apoyaba en la pared con una de sus manos sobre su mentón y el codo de ésta depositado sobre el otro brazo que yacía recostado en el aire.  
-Sí. –Intentaron pronunciar tomando aire con dificultad.  
Pin llamó de forma molesta a Kazehaya y comenzó a burlarse de éste de la forma en la que habían bailado, sin embargo Shouta le respondió diciendo que él todavía no había bailado. Este se enfadó y no siguió molestándolo. Yano les contó a sus amigas que estaba saliendo con Pin, sus dos amigas se sorprendieron como nunca lo hicieron, luego de ese asombro la felicitaron. La fiesta siguió su curso. Mucho después de que la cena finalizara Kuronuma recibió un llamado del padre diciendo que si quería podía regresar a la hora que quisiera, pero cuando ella se digne a regresar que lo llamara.  
Kazehaya le dijo que se acercara y le preguntó si no quería que fueran a su casa, ya que él estaría solo y además estaría maru y quería que ella lo viera con el gorro navideño. Kuronuma asintió y ambos partieron dejando atrás el evento.

Al llegar a la residencia de Kazehaya, Kuronuma sintió una corriente de nervios que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un escalofríos le advirtió que a lo mejor podía sentirse algo vergonzosa de pisar la casa de su novio en momentos como éstos, y aún más sabiendo que estarían solos, excepto por Maru, pero éste último no podía contarse mucho. Shouta la invitó a que pasara al living, ella accedió a su propuesta y se sentó en el sofá más grande. Era acolchado, muy cómodo y con un estampado liso. Se sentó y esperó a que Kazehaya regresara con la bebida caliente.  
En los minutos de ausencia del dueño de la casa, la chica decidió observar todo el living. Parecía ordenado y limpio, sonrió tiernamente. Una vez que inspeccionó todo el lugar, sintió que algo suave se deslizaba sobre sus piernas, bajó la mirada desconcertada y al instante abrió los ojos entusiasmada.  
-¡Maru! –El perro solo respondió incrédulo con ladridos desaforados, parecía que can no estaba conforme con el huésped. Kuronuma intentó alzar al cachorro en brazos pero éste ladró más fuerte. La chica dibujó una sonrisa extraña y maligna a la vez y luego confesó. –Parece que sigo cayéndole mal. –Suspiró largamente y justo Shouta hizo presencia, retó a Maru viendo que éste parecía ladrar a Sawako.  
-Lo siento Kuronuma-san.  
-No te preocupes. –Sonrió amigable. –El me sigue cayendo bien, aunque yo no a él.  
-¡Ah!¡Te mostraré! –Se levantó y se acercó al modular para buscar el gorrito, llamó al pequeño y se lo colocó, luego lo alzó y se sentó a su lado. -Le queda bien ¿verdad? –A la chica parecía hacerle brillitos sus ojos.  
-Si, le queda muy bien! –Confesó.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, Kuronuma bebía delicadamente y dejaba que el calor del chocolate se impregnara en su nariz. Kazehaya observó como esta tomaba la taza de chocolate, hasta que algo se le ocurrió. Tomó su cámara de fotos y se la señaló.  
-¿Y si nos sacamos una foto?  
-¡Sí!  
El muchacho tomó la cámara digital y todos incluyendo a Maru, se posicionaron para esperar el flash y cuando esto sucediera decir juntos a la vez:  
-Cheese!  
Sus sonrisas se abrieron de oreja a oreja y el flash señaló que la foto había sido tomada. La pareja sonrió simpáticamente. Kuronuma quiso tomar la cámara digital para ver la foto, pero algo la sorprendió, ella rozó su mano con la de Kazehaya y se sonrojó. Ambos se miraron avergonzados. Una tensión sumamente extraña se aferró de la situación. Y luego de unos segundos eternos, el ambiente se volvió tranquilo y seductivo. Lentamente ambos se vieron atraídos en acercarse mutuamente y una vez que esto se cumpliera, sus labios se rozaron tiernamente y se unieron dibujando un hermoso beso, torpe y cálido a la vez. El besó duró varios minutos y quisieron seguir de esa forma, sino fuera que sus pulmones no daban abasto y sí o sí necesitaban aire.  
Se separaron delicadamente y se miraron atontados, mientras que en sus mejillas se teñía de un rojo carmesí, sus rostros estaban acalorados. Aún sentían el roce tan dulce y penetrante, las huellas húmedas que habían dejado se mezclaba con el dulce sabor a chocolate.  
Sintieron que disculparse sería tonto por lo que solo reinó el silencio, después de aquello el reloj marcó las dos y media de la madrugada, por lo que Kuronuma tomó su celular y llamó a su padre.  
Kazehaya la acompañó hasta su casa, pero la reciente imagen de aquél beso no dejaba que sus ideas se acomoden en paz. En el camino ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra, excepto cuando llegaron a la residencia Kuronuma. Donde el chico levantó una mano y la saludó tímidamente. Ella hizo lo mismo y entró a la casa.  
De aquélla noche lo primero que se le venían al recuerdo, era ése beso cálido, torpe y húmedo que dejaron en sus labios. El primer beso jamás se olvida, el aroma al chocolate y los labios fríos de Kazehaya se hizo eterno, la sensación de ésa muestra de amor jamás se desvaneció.  
La navidad es más que especial cuando se la pasa con personas que amas.  
¡Feliz navidad!

El baile de Navidad [FIN]


End file.
